wild_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Keno Visser
♤Physical Appearance Keno Visser is a tall man with olive colored skin. Many view him as being somewhat lanky on the account of the baggy clothes that he wears, but he is actually quite muscular and fit from the amount of hero work he has done. Keno has very dark brown hair that is kept rather long and tends to hang in his face most of the time. He also has dark brown facial hair on his chin, which he keeps trimmed a very specific way. Often times his daughter will point out how it looks like two little cats and it makes her laugh. Because his daughter enjoys it so much, he always keeps it shaved the same way—Even if it does look a bit silly. Keno has amber-colored eyes that almost seem to pop from beneath his black face mask with white trim. This is an accessory that ties into Visser’s typical outfit, even though the pro-hero enjoys dressing rather nicely when he is teaching or not on duty. His typical outfit consists of a green dress shirt, black necktie, and cream-colored vest. Some days, if he’s feeling a bit more eccentric than usual, he’ll even wear a hat that matches his vest. ♤Personality Keno is best described as a wisecracking man who never truly grew up and is somehow managing to navigate adult life better than most. With a naturally silly and occasionally vacuous personality, it was a shock to both of his parents when he took on the ambition of becoming a pro-hero. Such a serious and devoted role didn’t seem to align properly with Keno’s reckless and goofy identity. However, he surprised them with his strong sense of duty and even stronger moral compass. Keno possesses a very black and white idea of right and wrong. His moral compass is often what guides him in his decision making and through his line of work. Keno is fiercely loyal to to those that he is close with and has a great sense of protectiveness over his daughter, students, and friends. ♤Speech Pattern Keno speaks with a very loud and upbeat voice. He’s always quite animated and excited when he talks, often using frequent gestures. His voice is silvery and sauve, but never fails to get the attention of others when needed. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Iron Ensemble ♤Quirk Type: Transformation ♤Quirk Description: Keno’s quirk allows him to form and utilize a suit of living, biological armor that is bound to his body. This allows him to have complete control of the armor without the threat of it being stolen by another or hacked. Due to its being symbiotic, the armor is able to rearrange its structure into any size of weapon in order to fit Keno’s needs in battle. Alongside its wide array of abilities and powers, the suit’s malleable structure also grants it regenerative powers, allowing it to recuperate even in the most intense of situations. This quirk, while extremely powerful, comes with equally as strong drawbacks. The suit can experience malfunctions if damage is done not only to the armoring, but to the body beneath the armor. Because the suit is symbiotic, if an area of the body is damaged badly enough, the suit will be damaged quite badly as well. If damage is severe enough that Keno may need to be pulled from the suit, it will “skin” him out of his conscious state and stands the incredibly high risk of dying from heavy blood loss, immense shock, or extreme pain. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Keno’s outfit is a mechanical-looking suit that emerges from his flesh and encompasses his body. This suit is primarily white with green trim and glowing green eyes. It has large, pointed shoulder blades that have a gray trim. Certain pieces of the suit can be manipulated into weaponry, such as the forearms, legs, and shoulder blades; Other pieces of the suit can be moved out of the way to reveal Keno’s face and neck. ♤Background ♤History Keno was born in Leiden of South Holland and was raised there for a short time. The spunky and rather boisterous character was the first born to his parents. His father, who possessed an armor-creating quirk, worked in the support line and did everything in his power to sustain his growing family. His mother, who had a quirk that allowed her to create symbiotic bonds with up to three things at a time, stayed at home and raised Keno. His first ever year of public school was carried out in Leiden before the family moved to America on account of a job offer that his father had gotten. With a second child on the way, the Vissers practically pounced on the opportunity for a better job. By the time Keno was seven years old, they had settled into their new home in Tucson, Arizona. Now accompanied by a little sister, Keno spent the rest of his childhood being raised in America and attending school there. He grew to be quite the social butterfly and spent a lot his time playing with the neighborhood kids, comparing quirks and re-enacting the things they’d seen on the news. With his flashy quirk and impressive grades, the young man caught the attention of quite a few schools. He chose to attend Rising Phoenix High School, a prestigious Academy in Arizona that had trained quite a few notable heroes. Keno eventually graduated and went on to become a notable hero himself. It wasn’t long after he had signed with a hero agency that he found himself falling in love with a fellow pro-hero. In the line of work, she went by the alias ‘Silent Deficit’, though her real name was Leah Sullivan. Her immense power and what Keno often referred to as “hard ass attitude” drew him in and left him completely in awe. It took several years, but after enough failed attempts, Leah finally cracked and gave into her mutual feelings that she had tried so desperately to avoid. The pair were married after only eight months together and it was only three months later that Keno found out he was to be a father. Keno took the next nine months to work as hard as he could for his wife and future child. It paid off, as he was able to take time away from the agency to spend with his new daughter, Sophie. When Sophie’s fifth birthday rolled around, Leah had long since returned to hero work and was happy to do so. It was one fateful day that Keno got the call that something had gone horribly wrong. Leah’s quirk, which possessed the ability to temporarily shut down a target’s upper brain functions, had been taken from her by a group of villains. Her body was recovered in an alleyway and she seemed to be on the brink of death. Since then, she has been in the hospital and doctors have been trying everything in their power to get her responsive. Keno has been struggling greatly as to whether or not he should continue to keep his wife going. One thing is for certain in his mind, though; Whoever did this must be punished for it. Category:Characters Category:Teachers and Staff